


Birthday Blues

by RavenT2



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AAML - Freeform, Ash & Misty Love, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: It's Misty's Birthday! But she doesn't much feel like celebrating. At least, she doesn't until a certain group of friends show up to make her has a happy birthday! One-shot. An Ash and Misty Story. (Repost from my other fan fiction page)





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Here's another story from FF.Net account. This was first published back on May 23, 2011. As with my previous story, I made some updates and took some things out.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

For most people, a birthday is a great celebration of one more year of things done and things to do. For Misty, however, it was a day that she would rather forget had arrived or ignore it all together. She didn’t feel this way about every birthday, but this one, in particular, was one she would rather miss.

Misty woke up in her bedroom, groggy and complaining as she looked at her clock. It was just past nine and she didn’t want to get up. Today was her birthday but she didn’t feel much like celebrating. Misty tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but that plan was destroyed when someone began pounding on her door, especially when she heard the voice of the one doing the pounding.

“Misty! Misty-ee!” Daisy’s voice rang from the other side, “Are you awake? Like, Misty, get up! For crying out loud, lil’ sis, it’s your birthday! You think you could at least get up early for tha-at!”

Misty groaned more and pulled the covers over her head. She definitely did not want to deal with her sisters right now. Ignoring her little sister’s privacy, Daisy threw the door open, walked right into her little sister’s room, and stood next to her bed.

Daisy folded her arms. “Misty, it’s nine in the morning. You have five seconds to get up or I, like, drag you out from under there. Lily and Violet are waiting for us!”

Misty moved the covers and, in one amazingly fast motion, threw her pillow at Daisy, hitting her square in the face. While Misty didn’t intend to actually hit Daisy, just get her to leave, hitting Daisy was an unexpected bonus. Misty pulled the covers back over her head and Daisy growled as she stared at her sheet-covered little sister.

“Why you little…” Daisy said, holding the pillow, “That’s it!”

Daisy whacked Misty with the pillow as hard as she could. Misty growled, threw the sheets off, stood on her on bed, and leaned down a bit to get right in Daisy’s face.

“Will you leave me alone?!” Misty shouted.

“No!” Daisy shouted back. “We’re, like, trying to take you out for your birthday, you brat! Now, get ready!”

“Did it ever occur to you that, since it’s my birthday, I can spend it how I want?”

“And your way is asleep? Away from the outside?”

Her anger level plummeting down, Misty stepped down from the bed and sat on the edge. “Maybe.”

“Why?” Daisy asked.

“Maybe… I just don’t feel like going outside.”

Seeing that there was more bothering her than she was letting on, Daisy sat down next to her. “Alright, now, like, the truth comes out. What’s up, Misty?”

“Nothing,” Misty lied. She was hoping Daisy would not catch it.

No such luck.

“Come on, come on,” Daisy pressed. “Why so blue?”

Misty looked at Daisy, “Was that a lame water related joke?”

Daisy let a small smile creep across her face, “Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.”

“Okay, okay, it was. So, come on before I make them worse, and you, like, know that I can. Tell me what’s up.”

“I don’t know.” Misty sighed. “I just… feel different. I’m 21 now, but I feel… I can’t explain it.”

Daisy sighed seeing the plight in her sister’s eyes.

“Plus, Tony and I had a fight last night.”

Daisy gasped. “Over what?”

Misty got up and walked toward her desk and pulled out a letter. It was from Ash and Brock, with a hand print at the end obviously made by Pikachu. She handed it to Daisy, who read it over. It simply stated that they were all doing well, and Ash was up for another chance at the Johto League Championship in another month.

“So?” Daisy said.

Misty snatched the letter. “So, it means that they are still out there doing what they love doing and they are free to do it. And I’m… I’m stuck here.”

“So, what does this have to do with Tony?” Daisy asked. Suddenly, she started smiling.

Noticing Daisy’s smile, Misty asked, “What?”

“Did Tony find out that you’re in love with Ash?”

Misty groaned while rolling her eyes. “No! He got mad because I told him I want to leave Cerulean and travel again. He went into a tirade about me not caring about him or his feelings or something like that. _That’s_ what we argued about! And, for the fourteenth-millionth time, I am NOT in love with Ash!”

Daisy and the other sisters had no problem admitting they were nowhere near as smart as Misty, but there were several things they knew as fact and could agree on: the sky is blue, water is wet, dirt is dirty, grass is green, Misty’s Togepi was one of the most adorable things they had ever seen, and Misty was in love Ash. They were all just waiting Misty to realize that, as well.

“So in love with him.” Daisy stood up, “Well, whatever you two argued about, you shouldn’t, like, lead Tony along. It’s not fair when you’re going to end up marrying Ash anyway.”

Misty was going to argue with Daisy more until the latter threw a shirt in Misty’s face.

“Get dressed. The other girls are waiting for us.”

A little while later, Misty came down stairs in a t-shirt and blue jeans wearing her hair down long, as opposed to ponytail she used to have.

Once she grabbed her purse, Daisy asked, “Are you ready, little sis?”

“Yeah,” Misty said.

Just then, there was a knock at their door. Violet opened it to Tony standing there. Tony, by all accounts, was a good-looking guy: blonde hair, green eyes, and great features. He had known Misty for a few years, but they had only been dating for almost a year.

Tony walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers, “Hey, ladies.”

“Hi, Tony,” the girls said.

“Can I speak to Misty alone?” Tony asked.

“Oh, sure,” answered Lily. She began to push her other sisters out the door, “Let’s give them a minute girls.”

Lily was always in favor of Tony dating Misty, feeling that he was good for her. But, Lily had admitted to her sisters, sans Misty, she also believed that Misty would be with Ash someday, anyway. Tony just seemed a good fit for now, Lily reasoned.

Once Misty’s sisters were outside and away from the door, Misty folded her arms. “You think bringing me flowers is going to make up for everything you said last night?”

“I know and I’m sorry about all that,” Tony said.

“Yeah, but you said it.”

Tony started to get a little upset. “Is being here so terrible?”

“Here we go,” Misty sighed, annoyed.

“What’s wrong with here? What’s wrong with staying here? In Cerulean? With me?”

Misty groaned. “It’s not about you! It’s not always about you! This is something that I’m dealing with! Me! And you don’t seem to get that! And I didn’t say I was leaving now! I just said I wanted to! But, instead of talking about it, you flew off the handle! Kinda like you’re doing now!”

Tony calmed down. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“You know what? Today is my birthday and I don’t want to deal with you… or us, right now.” Misty opened the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going out with my sisters.”

Misty escorted him out and got in the car with her sisters.

* * *

 

Daisy, Violet, and Lily took Misty to her favorite store in Cerulean and bought her some dresses; their attempt to make her more a girl, though Misty did not need that much help in that department these days. Misty had gone from the tomboy that everyone knew to a quite the beauty, rivaling that of her sisters. However, she still had her Misty attitude that made her unique and, as evident to her t-shirt and jean ensemble today, she still loved her casual clothing. After taking her shopping, the girls went to eat at Misty’s favorite restaurant downtown, Reggie’s.

After the girls had just finished eating, Daisy asked Misty, “So, how is your birthday so far?”

Misty finished off her desert. “Great. I’m actually glad you dragged me out of bed.”

“Drug,” Violet corrected.

“Dragged,” Misty retorted.

“Drug,” Lily said.

“Shut up,” Misty fired at them both along with a smile.

“Anyway,” Daisy said, “like I was going to say, we have a little surprise for you, Misty.”

Misty looked at all of them. “You guys? Surprise?”

“Yep,” Daisy smiled.

“For me?”

Daisy giggled. “Of course.”

“And you kept it a secret?” Misty asked, astonished. “You? All of you? Kept a secret? From me?”

“I know, right?” Lily agreed. “Like, Violet almost blew it three times today.”

Violet scoffed, “It was, like, your idea to have me…”

“Will you two stop?” Daisy asked, causing them to quiet down. She looked back at Misty, “Anyway, again, we managed to get you a couple of things. Close your eyes.”

Misty narrowed her eyes, “Daisy, I don’t want Tony popping out of somewhere.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t ask him to be your surprise then. Now, your eyes. Close ‘em. And put your hands over them.”

As much love as Misty had for her sisters, she wasn’t sure they could pull off a good surprise. However, she decided to trust them. So, she closed and covered her eyes, but she was not expecting much.

A couple of minutes went by and Misty was starting to get anxious. “Daisy, when…?”

“Now,” Daisy said.

Misty opened her eyes and she could not have opened them to a more welcomed sight if she had planned it herself. Standing before her was best friends in the world, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock.

“Happy birthday, Misty!” Ash and Brock said at the same time.

“Pika Pikachu!” Pikachu shouted.

Without word, being far too excited to speak, Misty hopped out of her chair and made a beeline for Ash, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug. Then, she grabbed Brock and Pikachu for a huge group hug, tears coming out of her eyes.

“All of you…” Misty breathed out, “You guys came. Just for me?”

They released their group embrace and Ash said, “Now, you didn’t think that we would actually forget about your birthday, did you?”

“Give us some credit,” Brock said. “We’re only been your friends for what? Ten years, now.”

“Pika Pika,” Pikachu said. He hopped into Misty’s arms, causing her to gently hug Pikachu back.

“He’s been on a natural high ever since we made the plan to surprise you,” Ash said.

“And he wasn’t the only one,” Brock said, lightly elbowing Ash, which prompted Ash to punch Brock in the arm.

Misty laughed at them, wiped tears from her eyes, “How long you guys here?”

“Until tomorrow,” Brock answered. “We head back to Sinnoh so Ash can compete in a new Hardcore League that they started there.”

“Says a lot if you’re the first champion, ya know,” Ash said.

“Think you’re good enough?” Misty joked.

Ash chuckled, “I know I am. And Pikachu,” he looks at it in Misty’s arms, “although you can’t tell by looking at him now, is tougher than any Pokémon we’re bound to run into.”

Misty snuggled up with Pikachu, “But he’s so cute.”

“Piiiikaaaa,” Pikachu cooed.

Ash rolled his eyes, “Like he needed to hear that.”

“I’m a little sad that I only get you guys for today though,” Misty said.

“Well, we better make the most of it, then,” Ash said. He took Misty’s hand, much to her surprise. “Let’s go.”

Misty looked back at her sisters.

“Don’t look at us,” Daisy said. “Go.”

“You, like, see us all the time,” Violet said.

“Totally,” Lily chimed in. “Have fun.”

“And happy birthday, little sis,” Daisy said with a smile.

Misty let go of Ash, lifted Pikachu up to her shoulders, and hugged her sisters. She had never been more grateful to them in her life.

“Thanks a million, girls,” Misty said.

“You’re wasting time with us, Misty,” Daisy said. “Now, like, go on.”

After they hugged, she left arm-in-arm with Ash and Brock, noticeably resting her head on Ash’s shoulder.

Daisy smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. She was thrilled that she could actually make Misty happy, and was really glad that she just helped make Misty’s birthday a good one.

As Daisy thought about all of this, Violet said, “So, like, what now?”

They all looked at each other and all shouted, simultaneously, “SHOPPING!”

* * *

 

For the next few hours, Misty could not have been happier since she got to be with her guys. She ignored the fact that she was only going to be with them for just the one day. She even forgot the depression she was feeling earlier. At this point, it really did not matter.

After a while, they all got hungry again and stopped at a restaurant to eat.

While they were eating, Brock held up a glass, “To Misty, our best friend. Happy birthday and many more.”

“Here, here,” Ash said.

“Pika!” Pikachu cheered.

Misty giggled. “Thanks, you guys.”

They all took drinks from their glasses.

“So, how is the journey going?” Misty asked.

Ash and Brock flashed quick smiles at each other.

“It’s going alright,” Brock answered.

“The occasional adventure here and there,” Ash said, “Team Rocket every now and again.”

Misty was surprised. “Their still together?”

“More or less. They just run around getting into trouble and we have to bail them out.”

Misty giggled. “Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun.”

“Not as much as we used to have,” Brock said, “which actually brings us to our next question.”

“Huh?”

“Look, Mist,” Ash said, “we know that you have your obligations here. But… well, the road just isn’t the same without you along for the ride.”

Misty was, pleasantly, surprised to hear that.

“Yeah,” Brock said. “Everyone else we’ve ever travelled with were cool but nothing compared to the original four of us.”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed.

Misty fought back tears, somewhat failing. She hoped she was understanding them, correctly. “You guys… want me with you again?”

“Well, yeah,” Ash said. “You always keep things so interesting.”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed.

“Guys, I…” Misty said. She was actually at a loss.

“Hey, look, you don’t have to decide now,” Brock said. “After the tournament in Sinnoh, we’re gonna head back here and you can tell us then.”

Misty thought it over and already had her answer but decided to wait to give it to them. For now, she simply replied, “Okay.”

Brock looked at his watch. “Hey, we better get you back home. Your sisters must have everything ready already.”

“And you can’t have a party without the birthday girl,” Ash said. “Right?”

“Guess not,” Misty giggled.

* * *

 

The group made it back to the gym to find Misty’s sisters had put up a lot of decorations for their baby sister. With primary sea-themed decorations, they had a few Pokémon pictures scattered throughout the room, including an ice sculpture of a Dewgong. The group walked in and Misty was absolutely astounded by the sight.

As Misty took it all in, her sisters sang “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Misty was stunned. “W-wow. You guys… did all… this for me?”

“Well, yeah!” Lily exclaimed. “How often do you turn 21?”

“3 times if you’re Violet, if you, like, just can’t get over it,” Daisy said, causing Violet to stick her tongue out at Daisy.

Brock looked at some of the decorations, which were various Pokémon cut outs with glitter. “You guys even managed to put up the stuff we brought.”

“Yeah,” Violet said. “They, like, fit in perfectly.”

Misty looked at Brock. “You brought decorations, too?”

“Well, yeah, I helped bring them.” Brock pointed, “But it was Ash who picked them out.”

Misty stared at him. She knew Ash knew her but it always meant a lot whenever he did anything sweet for her.

Ash just shrugged, “Guess I have a good knowing knack for what you like. What can I say?”

Misty, calmly, walked up to him and, slowly yet very tenderly, hugged him, which caused Ash to put his arms around her.

“You… have always known me… haven’t you?” Misty asked.

“I’d hope so,” Ash replied. “If I don’t by now, I’d be one lousy friend.”

“Well, you’re anything but that.” She squeezed him tighter. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Just then, the doorbell rang to the gym, causing them both to snap out of there semi-trance.

Furious at their mood being ruined, Daisy stomped her foot and thought, ‘ _And they were sooooooooo close._ ’

Daisy went to the door and opened to see Tony standing there, holding the same bouquet of flowers that he had before.

“Hi, Daisy,” Tony said.

Daisy narrowed her eyes and asked, “Really? Are you serious, Tony? Really?!” She looked at the bouquet. “You didn’t even bother to get new flowers!”

“Look, I just want to see her.”

“There’s, like, four ‘hers’ here. Be specific.”

“You know I mean Misty,” Tony said.

“Well, you can’t,” Daisy replied. “She’s busy. We’re having a private party and you’re, like, not on the guest list.”

“I _am_ her boyfriend.”

“Not from how she’s been acting, you’re not.”

“Come on, Daisy,” Tony said, exasperated.

“I said no!” Daisy said, raising her voice.

“Daisy, please.”

“Not happening!”

“I just want to apologize!”

“For the last time…”

Daisy started before Ash walked around the corner.

“Everything okay, Daisy?” Ash asked.

Tony looked over Daisy’s shoulder and, instantly, recognized Ash from the dozens of pictures Misty had of him. While there were some of Ash along with Brock, Pikachu, and others, a good number of them were just of Ash. Suddenly, Tony realized why Misty was so busy.

“So,” Tony said, “it’s that guy, huh?”

“Leave, Tony,” Daisy ordered. “Now!”

“Not until I see Misty.”

Ash walked up behind Daisy, slowly moved her back, and took her place at the door. “She said leave, pal. I wouldn’t want to have to make you.”

In a fit of rage, Tony threw the flowers he was holding in Ash’s face, “Get out of my face!”

“Tony!” Daisy screamed.

Ash knocked a few petals from his face, “Look, I’ll let that slide because I can tell you’re mad for some reason.”

Tony’s eyes widened immediately.

“But, listen…”

“Wait!” Tony said, holding his hand up. “You… don’t know me?”

‘ _Uh-oh,_ ’ Daisy thought.

Ash looked at him, confused. “Uh… no?”

“You have no idea who I am?” Tony asked. “At all?”

‘ _Like, not good,_ ’ Daisy thought.

Ash shrugged, “Sorry. Should I?”

Everything about Ash’s reaction told Tony and Daisy plenty. Ash had no clue as to who Tony was. But Tony could have picked Ash out of a crowd of a million people. Misty had told Tony all about Ash, but, it seemed, she had not as been as free with the information about Tony to Ash.

Tony’s anger hit its peak.

He took a swing at Ash, hitting him in the jaw. Daisy shrieked while Ash stumbled then hit the floor as Tony forced his way in the house. Tony jumped on top of Ash and punched him again. Tony lifted his fist for another blow until, out of nowhere, Brock tackled him. Misty, Pikachu, Lily, and Violet appeared right after Brock.

Brock and Tony wrestled for a second until Brock turned Tony over on his stomach and bent Tony’s arm back into a chicken wing position while Misty ran over to Ash.

“Ash?” Misty shouted, concerned. “Ash!”

“Pika, pika!” Pikachu yelled as he ran up to his master.

Ash groaned.

“Ash, speak to me,” Misty pleaded. “Say something, please!”

Ash shook his head a bit, “Ow. And, when I say ow, I mean ‘ow’.”

Brock stood Tony up, “I don’t care at all who you are, but you’re leavin’ right-freakin’-now!”

“Hold it!” Misty yelled.

Misty got up and walked up to Tony and slapped so hard across the face that his cheek became beet-red, immediately, as did her hand.

“If we weren’t over before,” Misty growled then shouted, “WE ARE DEFINITELY DONE NOW!” She slapped him again. “Now, get out of my house and don’t _ever_ come here _again!_ ”

Tony looked at her, extremely upset and hurt, as Brock dragged him out the door.

Misty took a few deep breaths then knelt down next to Ash, “Are you alright?”

While still clearly in pain, Ash managed to get a chuckle out as he sat up, “Oh, yeah! Get hit like that all the time.”

Misty actually giggled, “Come on. Let me help you into the kitchen and get you some ice.”

“We’ll help, too,” Lily said. “Violet, like, stop staring and go get the ice ready, already!”

Violet nodded, “Got it.”

A little while later, the girls got Ash to the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs. Lily got him a bag of ice to put on his face. After making sure that Tony had left, Brock joined them in kitchen. He began checking on Ash, moving the ice pack, to make sure there was no real permanent damage. The whole time Brock looked Ash over, Misty stood near the kitchen counter, subtly shaking and biting at her nails, blaming herself for what just happened.

After looking Ash over, Brock said, “Ah, you’ll live. Guy barely left a bruise.”

 “Thanks, Brock,” Ash responded.

Violet handed the ice pack back to Brock, who held it in front of Ash.

“Besides, he couldn’t have hit you hard,” Brock said. “We both know you can’t take a punch.”

Ash snatched the ice pack away from him, pressed it to his face, and, sarcastically, said, “Thanks. Brock!”

“No problem.” Brock smiled.

Ash just rolled his eyes. He leaned over a bit as he kept the ice pressed to his face.

“Let’s give him a minute to recover,” Brock said to the girls.

“Pika pi,” Pikachu said.

“You, too, pal,” Brock insisted. “Trust me. He’ll be fine.”

Brock, Pikachu, and the other girls, started to leave when Brock said, “Misty, you stay here and make sure he doesn’t pass out or anything.”

“Sure,” Misty said as she gave a slow nod as they all left the kitchen, leaving them both alone.

Once everyone else was gone, Misty stayed staring, nervously, at Ash for a few seconds. Soon, she moved a chair to right in front of Ash and sat down.

“Ash,” Misty whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Ash chuckled a bit, “You’re apologizing again? Misty, it’s okay.”

“But…”

“You didn’t hit me, Misty. Besides, you hit harder. Much, much harder.”

They laughed, remembering all the times that she had hit him in the past. As they laughed, Ash did wince in pain which caused Misty to, almost on instinct, reach out for him. She drew her hand back and felt her guilt return.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Misty asked.

Ash chuckled. “Yeah, Mist, I’m fine. Trust me. Pikachu’s Thunderbolts hurt a lot worse.”

Misty giggled, amazed that he was still able to make jokes and laugh at this. It occurred to her that the jokes were for her benefit. Just like always, he was looking out for her. He was definitely the same Ash she had known all these years.

She slowly frowned, “I still can’t believe Tony did this. I’m sorry, Ash.”

“For the hundredth time, Misty,” Ash said, “it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, it is, because… if I’d’ve just been honest with him from the beginning… and myself, for that matter, you’d wouldn’t be sitting in my kitchen with a bruised jaw and ice on your face.”

“With all stupid things I say, yeah, this still was a likely ending to the night.”

“I’m serious, Ash.”

Ash looked at her and could tell she was serious and decided to not joke around right now.

“Tony only hit you,” Misty began, “because I kept telling him there was nothing between us. But… I was lying.”

Ash’s eyes got wide and, oddly enough, he forgot all about his pain. Regaining his composure, he put his ice on his leg. “What do you mean?”

Misty looked at him, grabbed the ice, and carefully pressed it back to his face. “We’ve… been through a lot together, right?”

Ash nodded.

“And… in the midst of all of that… do you…” She stopped and looked down before looking back in his eyes, “do you think we’ve become more than friends?”

He looked at her for a few seconds then smiled. He puts his hand on top of the one Misty was using to hold the ice with. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Then… would it be okay for me to say that… I like you, Ash?”

“As long as it’s cool for me to tell you that I like you, Misty.”

Misty smiled, “Like _you_ wouldn’t believe.”

“After all, it was more than just it being your just birthday that got me out here,” Ash said. “Getting you the gifts, the decorations…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long dark blue velvet bracelet box, “And getting you this.”

Misty gasped as she looked at it.

“I wanted to make sure we were alone when I gave you this.”

“Why when we were alone?”

Ash chuckled, “The never ending teasing I would get for getting you this, for one. And… and it’s a personal gift and… well, let’s just say that I have my own, very personal reasons for wanting you back on the road with us.”

Misty took the box from Ash, removing her hand from the ice pack, which Ash subsequently put on the table as he did not even feel any pain anymore.

“And this is your incentive to get me back out there with you?” Misty asked.

Ash shook his head, “No. I got you this… because I think you’ll like it.”

Misty opened the bracelet box to find a silver bracelet with small light blue diamonds within it.

It was gorgeous.

Misty was stunned.

She took the bracelet out of the box and just stared at it. She absolutely loved it. The thought entered her mind as to how much this must have cost Ash and that he was willing to spend it on her.

“I’ll skip the obvious dumb question of whether or not you like it, and get straight to the point: Misty, for as long I can remember, I’ve liked you. I’ve always just been too afraid to say. Especially if you didn’t feel the same way. Then I’d might lose you as a friend… and I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if that had happened. You were the first friend I made in a long time. And… I have no idea what I would be if you hadn’t been there. Because, through wins or losses, you’ve always had my back and I can’t tell how much that means to me. I mean, you’ve always had my back, even when you weren’t there but… it’s always something more special when you _are_ there. I want you to be back out there with us because…”

He stopped and she stared at him.

Ash took a deep breath and admitted, “Because I love you. And… I miss you. Things… just aren’t the same if you aren’t there. I just really want you to come travelling with us… with me. I know may sound strange… but I… I need you with me. No matter how things go… bad or good… they always feel easier… when you’re there.”

Misty could not help but let a few tears fall. It was all she could do. She could not find the right words to respond because Ash had just left her speechless.

Ash scoffed, “That may sound kind of lame… but…”

“Not one thing… you just said… was lame,” Misty declared. “Not one. Ash, I miss you. And I love you, too.”

They just smiled as they stared at each other.

“I…” Misty said, “I want to kiss you… but I’m afraid I might hurt…”

Her words were cut off when Ash began kissing her. Both of them had imagined this for so long that is went way above any fantasy of what kissing the other would be like. They kissed for several minutes before stopping.

After their kiss, Misty looked at Ash, “Wow.”

“No kidding,” Ash agreed.

“And… wow.”

“Yeah.”

Misty giggled. “Your lips are all cold from the ice, though.”

Ash chuckled. “Can’t even kiss me without making fun of me, huh?”

She giggled again. “You could find ways to keep from doing that.”

He just thought about it and smiled, coyly, “And what ways might those be?”

Misty rolled her eyes, “And you wonder why I make fun of you so much. You make it so easy.”

“Just like to give you something to do.”

They laughed and Ash took hold of her hand and pulled her closer, guiding her to sit on his lap. She smiled as she leaned against him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Happy birthday, Misty,” Ash said.

“Best one ever,” Misty whispered.


End file.
